


Missing All the Action

by treble_tone_stark



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cock Rings, Daddy Kink, Dom Roman, Dom/sub, Implied Dom Seth, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Roadblock 2016, Promises for the future, Rimming, Skype, Sub Dean, Sub Seth, Threesome - M/M/M, dean is lonely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 21:11:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8939446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treble_tone_stark/pseuds/treble_tone_stark
Summary: Roman and Seth have been all over each other – watching each other’s backs and wreaking havoc on JeriKO whenever there’s a chance. That’s on TV, sure, but it wasn’t like they didn’t have each other’s backs outside of the ring too; in fact, their newly rekindled relationship was bringing all the benefits it could from the ring to the bedroom. Dean, all the way on SmackDown, has clearly been missing out. Thank fucking goodness for Skype calls.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for givemeaway on tumblr after seeing their Post-Roadblock prompt: Dean was watching Roadblock and was turned on watching his boys beating people up and then they have Skype/Facetime sex. 
> 
> How could I not write that? So I hope you all enjoy~! This is the first smutty smut I'm posting here ;)

That look that came into Roman’s eyes when he got angry.

 

Dean could stare at that face all day long, let his mind go off on a tangent and imagine all the private memories he had associated with those burning eyes.

 

Unfortunately, that dark, smoky gaze wasn’t directed at him, but rather at the two men who had wronged him many times over: Jericho and Owens. Dean had long wished he could give those two the beating they well deserved, but that was being taken care of just fine by his favorite two raven-haired hounds.

 

All he wanted was to be able to feel that rush of adrenaline that was power bombing enemies into tables every which way- to be able to be apart of that unit that was The Shield again.

 

Thank goodness he at least had access to a television he could watch the PPV from, otherwise he might’ve jumped a damn plane and gone straight to his boys.

 

The thought was tempting, but he couldn’t exactly afford to go disobeying any more orders after all of his Survivor Series rebellion.

 

The instant Seth’s music started playing, the ginger-blond swore he choked on his own saliva.

 

Maybe he’d been anticipating the Architect to come out and help the big dog with the little bastard, Jericho, but the moment still got to him nonetheless.

 

Roman speared Owens- Dean felt the power through the screen, exhaled.

 

Roman glared right at the coward, Jericho, the scum that had killed Mitch the Ficus.

 

 _Yeah, you better fuckin’ run, Ro’s gonna kill you._ Dean thought.

 

Seth bolted right after Jericho, though, because he knew the old man would try to flee.

 

Dean smirked smugly at the two’s flawless teamwork, it really was like they had never broken up when he saw those two at it together.

 

But when Dean’s mouth had really gone dry, and when he swore he felt his dick twitch ever-so-slightly, was when Seth stood on the edge of the ring and pushed his mess of hair from his eyes to turn oh-so-dramatically toward where he could feel Roman was.

 

Their matching molten brown eyes locked, both of them already panting from the effort of their labor, and it was like Dean could see the mental conversation between them. The cameramen were doing a damn good job finding the perfect angles to capture the moment too, zooming in on each of them so Dean could narrow his own eyes at the scene.

 

He loved his little killers.

 

His thick, livid, little killers.

 

He swept his tongue across his lips as he leaned closer to the TV, listening to the just audible roar that Seth let out as the duo threw Jericho through the first table.

 

The two stepped away from their work in unison, chests heaving and…

 

Dean didn’t feel the slightest bit guilty letting his eyes flicker downward as the camera zoomed out.

 

Their asses looked beautiful in the ring gear that only seemed to get more fitting every night.

 

And as if that wasn’t show enough, the hounds were still hungry for more.

 

Right as Dean felt himself bite the inside of his cheek, the pair looked at each other again, sending their sharp focus in the direction of the pitifully scampering away form of KO. They both took off sprinting at their tenderized prey.

 

Oh, that big boy was in for it now.

 

Call him a full-on sadist, or just a slut that liked watching his boyfriends physically destroy bitches that had it coming to him, but his fingers playfully danced across the hem of his sweatpants when he saw his boys absolutely brutalize Owens into the announce table right after that cheeky little fist bump.

 

And fuck, they even did a synchronized hair push right after it, absolutely satisfied with themselves.

 

Dean really needed to see them.

 

Soon.

 

It had been less than a month since the last time the three of them were together, Survivor Series becoming an even more memorable night for many, many reasons—but still it had been too long already.

 

_“Don’t touch yourself unless we tell you to, babe.”_

Dean’s fingers stilled on the adjustment ties of his sweats the moment he recalled the last words Roman had muttered to him before they parted ways the day afterward.

 

So call him a masochist too, because the thought of denying himself only made him tingle with pleasure.

 

His hand went to his side and he clenched it into a fist as the program faded out, the last image he saw that of Seth and Roman standing a little closer to each other than necessary, all sweaty and catching their breaths.

 

The television flickered to the generic after-PPV screen, equally plain music playing in the background; Dean only tolerated it for about a minute before shutting off the device and tossing the remote onto the bedside table.

 

Now in complete silence, Dean swallowed and stared miserably at his crotch, the slightest tent in the soft fabric making him scowl.

 

“They don’t have to know…” he muttered, fingers twitching at the waistband of his pants.

 

He still didn’t dare delve beneath the plush gray fabric, as though Seth and Roman could somehow see what he was doing; even if it was impossible for the duo to know whether Dean masturbated by himself without him telling them directly, there was still some weight on his shoulders – paranoia, it was called – that made him feel like they’d end up finding out anyway.

 

Snatching his cellphone from where he’d nearly just crushed it with the TV remote, Dean unlocked it and went to his messages. He hadn’t received any notifications, but desperately wished he had – or a call, or _something_.

 

Thankfully, his Las Vegas luck hadn’t completely fizzled out yet.

 

Just as he was about to formulate some sort of text – thinking about it now he really had no idea what he would’ve typed – a message graced the eerie silence of his room.

 

| From: Ro |

| You’re not touching yourself are you? |

 

Dean skittishly scratched the scruff on his chin, other hand texting back. It always freaked him out how the big dog had some kind of telepathic connection to him, and either texted when Dean was just about to go to bed or just about to do something he regretted.

 

| No. Y? |

 

| Were you about to? You’re short handing your texts. |

Dean chewed his lower lip.

 

| No. |

 

A slight pause this time.

 

| Skype us in half an hour. If you’re not lying you might get a reward |

 

Dean felt his heart jump to his throat. If he was assumedly waiting on them to get back to their hotel room, why did _he_ have to call?

 

A few moments later Dean received a ;) from Roman as well. Or maybe it was from Seth, since it was accompanied by a: Cya soon slut.

 

Okay, definitely Seth.

 

Either way, half an hour was like a damn lifetime, being in his shoes. He was half hard as it was, and felt like every beat of his heart sent a miniscule tingle to his nether regions from the sheer anticipation of whatever his gorgeous hounds had in store for tonight.

 

Perhaps they had been missing Dean just as much as he had been missing them.

 

…

 

By some preternatural miracle Dean managed not to punch a wall or lay a hand on his aching manhood within those thirty-minutes-too-long, and he eagerly pressed the call button his thumb had been hovering over the majority of the time.

 

The phone rang three times before Dean let out a relieved breath at the sound of being picked up; the black screen loaded a moment then cleared up to showcase the picturesque form of Seth, shirtless and laying on his belly to lazily face the camera. His cheek was resting on his right palm, causing his loose man-bun to dip the same way.

 

Seth was smirking, eyes half-lidded in amusement.

 

“Punctual, huh?”

 

Dean gritted his teeth, knowing he should’ve waited at least another minute or two after the designated time just to avoid this.

 

“Knowing you, if I called any later you probably would’ve fallen asleep already.” Dean shot back, anyway, corners of his mouth tugging upward.

 

“Nah. I think Roman would’ve helped me stay awake.”

 

Speaking of which, this was still Roman’s phone, yet Roman was nowhere to be seen – not that Seth wasn’t taking up most of the visible area.

 

“Where is he?”

 

“Just finishing up his shower. I would be in there with him if he hadn’t told me to watch his phone. _All for you, Deano.”_

Seth pouted, propping the phone up on the foot of the bed frame so he could sit up and stretch both of his arms behind his head. The fact that Seth never wore shirts after showering (he insisted on air drying when he was alone) was proof that some higher being(s) existed, since Dean had a clear view of those abs, deliciously dusted with thin hairs leading down to his manhood, as they stretched out, paired with the slightly exaggerated groan of relief that escaped Seth’s sinful little mouth.

 

His muscled arms dropped sluggishly down to his sides, hands sliding down his thighs as his legs were tucked under him.

 

It was getting real hard not to ask Seth that instant if he could lose his pants.

 

The only thing that stopped Dean from doing just that was Seth turning his attention to the unseen part of the room, a sly smile coming to his face as a deeper voice came through the phone speakers.

 

“That our boy?”

 

“Who else?” Seth snorted, turning the phone just enough so that Roman could be in the frame now.

 

Dean licked his lips when he saw Roman was clearly taking after Seth… he wanted to air dry, too, apparently, since all he had on was the white hotel towel, his hair damp and dripping down onto his bronze chest.

 

“Why do you wear a vest again, Ro?” Dean huffed, hand clutching onto the phone like doing so would teleport those beauties to his lonely bed that instant.

 

“Nice to see you too, babe.” Roman, cool as ever, climbed slowly into the bed, knees sliding smoothly across the sheets just like they would if he were sliding back into the ring. It was a wonder how that towel hadn’t already came right off.

 

Seth scooted over so Roman could crowd next to him on the queen bed, and the two bare-chested men stared down at Dean’s face for a few beats.

 

“So… you really haven’t touched yourself since we told you?” Roman rumbled, plump lips slanted in a suspicious expression. Dean’s eyebrows furrowed.

 

“I haven’t touched myself tonight, if that’s what your askin’. As for a couple days ago? After you two sent that voice message?” Dean made a silly face.

 

“Hard not to with Seth screaming like that.”

 

Seth was totally unphased by the call out, having made it clear he was proud of being vocal in the past.

 

“Did you like the show tonight?” Roman went on, ignoring the reference to their other recent escapades. He wanted to know what was going through Dean’s mind right now.

 

“Oh yeah.”

 

“What you like?”

 

“Seeing my favorite boys beating the living hell outta Jericho and Owens all while serving each other those little looks that I’m sure I know the meaning of.” Dean was starting to get a little impatient, but tried not to show it. “Seeing you two working together like that got me a little jealous.”

 

“You get hard?” Seth questioned bluntly, slipping back down to his position on his belly.

 

“Maybe.”

 

“It was a yes or no question, Dean.” Roman interjected, gradually meshing himself against Seth’s back so he was laying across him, head resting on the latter’s shoulder.

 

“Yes,” Dean spat, jaw tensing now as Roman brushed the loose hairs from Seth’s bun out of the way to graze his lips against his neck; Seth tilted his head back and to the opposite side to let him, the tip of his tongue darting out excitedly.

 

“Show us, then. But don’t you dare lay a finger on it.” Roman commanded, slightly muffled in the crook of Seth’s neck. He wasn’t even looking at Dean now, focused on nipping the sensitive spot on the shorter male’s throat and giving it an audible suck.

 

Seth had his eyes firmly on Dean, however, staring when the lone man hastily put the phone against the pillow at his side to shimmy out of his sweats and boxers. In doing so Dean made sure he kept his hands at his sides and only touched his clothing, selfishly slowing his movements when the waistbands stretched over his cock to get a fleeting sensation of friction. Seth seemed to notice, though his chuckle ended up melting into a soft moan as Roman tugged at the back of his hair to suck another spot on his neck.

 

Roman stopped his actions to run his eyes over Dean’s newly exposed erection, the slight graininess of the quality not obscuring the pre-cum lining the head. It indeed looked untouched, but it wasn’t like Dean was incapable of getting hard a second time after release. So he had to ask again.

 

“You’re sure you didn’t touch yourself today?”

 

Dean clenched his fist.

 

“Pretty damn sure.”

 

“I believe him.” Seth grinned, glancing back at Roman.

 

“But he stilled touched himself a couple days ago, and probably before that.”

 

Roman planted a chaste kiss on Seth, just because he wanted to.

 

“You got a point, baby boy. So, Dean?”

 

They looked at him again.

 

“We were gonna give you a free show, since you had to pay for this PPV, afterall… but… since you been kinda naughty, we’ll only give you the show if you use that little gift we sent you.”

 

Dean cursed at himself, eyes flickering to his duffle bag.

 

“Seriously?”

 

“Unless you prefer we just hang up now and let you get some rest,” Seth teased in a sing-song voice, one hand toying with the ends of Roman’s still wet hair.

 

Dean shot off of the bed and rummaged through his bag, yanking out the tiny box before returning to his place. He was frowning, but figured he was probably asking for it… also hated the realization he’d wanted to use this thing. Just hadn’t expected it to be like this.

 

“If we aren’t there to keep you where we want you, you’ll have to use it. Now put it on already before we change our minds and just do our own thing already.” Seth whined, looking bored like the little shit he was.

 

Roman laughed softly, but his lusty eyes told another story.

 

Dean popped open the box, taking out the rubber cock ring, its bright pink color taunting him in itself. He knew for sure Seth had been behind that.

 

As much as this hurt his pride, he needed this. He wanted this, even if he was gonna be suffering for it. So he slipped the article on, gasping quietly at the instant pressure at the very base of his already throbbing cock. The one stroke down his shaft in completing the action had exponentially raised his need.

 

“Looks good on you.” Roman complimented, his fat tongue moistening his lips.

 

And as much as Dean loved being praised, he was practically shaking now.

 

“It’s on, now where’s my show?” His voice was hoarse, stubborn, though the three of them knew he was now just awaiting orders he was sure to follow. They all knew Dean loved the pain, no matter how much he was going to complain until it was relieved.

 

“I’m up for a little more team building, how about you, Big Dog?” Seth breathed, voice exponentially lower and more sultry as he rolled onto his back, using the room that Roman provided by propping his larger body up on his elbows.

 

“Always am, baby boy.” Roman purred, wasting no second before lowering his head to devour Seth’s mouth, teeth tugging on the bottom male’s lower lip. Seth huffed out a noise, his own tongue licking at any part of Roman’s lips he could get to. They kissed like starved animals, yet maintained a sort of affection in the way every sharp nip or suck was followed by a closed mouth peck. These butterfly kisses landed on the corner of lips or higher on the cheekbones, and Dean felt like he could almost feel the warmth of them on his own cheeks.

 

The dark haired duo parted, their breaths loud in Dean’s otherwise quiet setting – the ginger-blond had long turned the volume all the way up.

 

“Still didn’t say you could touch little Dean, babe.” Roman murmured, his downturned head mixed with his eyes looking up at the cam making him look downright sexy and… threatening, too. Dean had unconsciously wrapped his hand around the middle of his need; given it a sharp couple tugs.

 

“C’ _mon,”_ he grumbled, hand slipping off of himself and resting frustratedly on his stomach. He’d figured as soon as this thing got going it was fair game.

 

“Just a little longer… want you to stay with us.” Roman coaxed, words trying to promise the world.

 

It would be much easier if he had someone to make out with, but, sure, he’d try his best.

 

Exhaling exasperatedly, Dean trained his eyes on the much-too-small phone screen, seeing as Seth used his full weight to flip them over, so he was on top now. Fuck. Seth knew how Dean liked seeing Roman get a little man-handled, as rare as it was… the big dog was just about the best dom one could ask for but the rarity of seeing him as a bottom was exhilarating.

 

Perhaps he was getting a bit too enthused about a simple flip, but he was a mess already, so he didn’t feel too bad about the mental tangent.

 

Seth was smirking _that_ smirk while he viciously yanked the damp towel from his man’s waist, the Samoan’s perfect cock only appearing on screen for a fleeting moment. Dean’s breath hitched when Seth, still only in boxers, covered Roman’s manhood with his own - pressed down and rubbed in deep, purposeful rolls of his curvy hips.

 

Both let out noisy moans at the first contact, Roman’s face the closest thing to the camera and Seth’s face just barely cut off in the frame. Roman’s mouth was parted, eyes cast down to keep all attention on the movements of Seth’s body on his. Flickering his light blue eyes between Roman’s despairingly wanton expression – (one that he continued to deny he made and was currently trying to force into a more stoic, lustful one) – and where he could see the tip of Roman’s cock against his abs while Seth grinded his ever-moistening underwear against it.

 

The Architect curled his body forward to get his face back into the picture, hips never stopping, and kissed Roman’s cheek just before the larger man lifted his big hands to tweak his nipples. Dean bit his cheek for the nth time that night, knowing how over-sensitive Seth’s chest was.

 

They didn’t call him Titty Master Ambrose for nothing.

“Mngh… Rome,” Seth hissed, Roman lightly twisting the left nub and leaning up to flit his tongue against the other.

 

A bitter taste came into the lunatics mouth as he watched, breathing rate only rising quicker and quicker when he recalled all the times he and Roman had edged Seth by ravishing his nipples and neck alone. Why couldn’t he be _there?_

To keep himself from getting too close too fast, Seth pushed Roman’s hands off of him, pinning the Samoan’s hands on either side of where the phone had ended up.

 

“Do you think Dean’s earned it yet? He looks like he’s _dyin…”_ Seth seemed to try and feign a concerned tone, though he wasn’t the slightest remorseful for anything that had happened yet. Roman turned his head to look at Dean half-upside down, catching his own breath since Seth’s hips had finally stopped rotating.

 

“Hm… you doing alright there, baby?”

 

Dean swallowed so hard then that the built up saliva in his mouth nearly hurt going down.

 

“Fine? Just hunky dory… don’t wanna shoot myself or anything.”

 

“Okay,” Roman whispered, fondly taking in the flushed, yet ever-irritable facials of their lunatic. “You can touch yourself now.”

 

Dean immediately wrapped his slender fingers around himself again, feeling the pulse beneath them.

 

Seth scooted up on Roman’s body all the while, letting go of the latter’s wrists in favor of using them to pull down his short boxers, getting them all the way off after standing on the bed for just a moment to step out of them and toss them across the room.

 

“You can touch yourself, but I wouldn’t go too crazy since… well… you still can’t cum till we tell you and you’re definitely gonna want to when you see what’s up next,” Seth warned cheekily, picking up the phone to press a playful kiss to the screen, as if that was supposed to make Dean feel better. It didn’t.

 

Despite the warning, Dean couldn’t help stroking himself a few times just to relieve the building pressure in the pit of his abdomen- these two were literally going to kill him one of these days.

 

Maybe today was that day.

 

Seth was a conniving bastard that practically manipulated for a living, but in this case he wasn’t lying. Starting out by pulling out his already disheveled bun and shaking out his hair, Seth turned his body fully around so that he was facing Roman’s legs and his ass was hovering over Roman’s broad, tattooed chest. The two of them had already scooted a little further away from the camera, simply for the sake of getting both of them in the frame without letting Dean miss too much.

 

“Fuckin’… 69? Really?” Dean groaned and they hadn’t even done anything yet. His hand tightened around his shaft, thumbing the underside of the head.

 

“You don’t wanna see it, Ro can hang up on you,” Seth cooed, voice a bit distant, but still present.

 

“Enough talking, baby boy, Daddy wants to feel your mouth.” Roman interrupted, hitching his hips up for good measure and taking his time sliding his wide hands up the back of Seth’s thighs, massaging the choice little ass that was now right in front of him.

 

From where the duo was diagonal across the bed sheets, Dean could clearly see as Roman spread Seth with his hands and see just enough of Seth as he rubbed Roman with one hand and used the other to tangle his fingers into the blankets for some support. The smaller male made the first real move, eagerly taking in a third of Roman’s sizable length, immediately giving it a suck then pulling back to swirl the pad of his tongue over the leaking tip.

 

“Just like that…” Roman praised, rewarding Seth (and Dean) with a breathless moan before he relished in the crevice of Seth’s ass, running his own tongue over Seth’s awaiting hole, occasionally adding a bit of pressure to the center of it without actually breaching the opening yet.

 

Fuck. Fuck. _Fuck._

As soon as Seth got to a steady pace, bobbing his head up and down over his favorite Samoan popsicle and twisting his head just enough to keep his hair over his shoulder and look back at Dean, said man on the other side of the phone was fervently stroking his own length at a matched pace.

 

Minutes of only slightly varied ministrations passed, and Dean was pressing his perspiring head into the fluff of his pillow, blue eyes burning into the delectable passion going on before him: Seth had gotten a little faster, his shrill whines muffled by the length in his mouth but heard nonetheless, and Roman had been plunging his narrowed tongue in and out of Seth’s gradually relaxing hole, never quite reaching the prostate but always teasing just the right spots before retracting his tongue to give the Architect’s firm, but pliable ass an array of tiny love bites.

 

That was one place on Seth’s body that he never had to worry about covering up for live shows. So he took full advantage of it.

 

Dean was going damn near insane, feeling like he’d been riding the edge of an orgasm for hours when it hadn’t been nearly so long. His hand had gotten sweaty from working his manhood so wholeheartedly; only further slicking up his length while he panted out.

 

Roman momentarily leaned back from his handy work, shaking his head to rid his face of the few strands of hair that had stuck to his forehead.

 

“Mmn… Seth… baby, you ready for me yet..? Ah… _hh_ …” Roman hummed, voice more rough around the edges than usual since he had to try so hard to formulate the correct words with Seth still going at it down there, sucking and lapping at every inch of his aching need.

 

Seth finally let up, not wiping off his mouth with a hand, but rather licking his lips clean and grazing the course hairs of his beard against a vein of Roman’s manhood. The tiny action earned Seth a playful slap on the ass, to which Seth responded with a noise of pure bliss.

 

“Been ready since forever, big dog,” he purred, only to get another short slap on his other cheek. Seth rumbled, shuddering while he pushed his hair away from his face again. “… _Daddy.”_ He corrected, smiling back at Roman, face a deep flush.

 

Today was one of those nights. It wasn’t every night, but sometimes Roman really liked to push the Daddy thing, and he hadn’t gotten a complaint about it yet. A swell of something went through him when Seth rolled the word off his tongue and let him fuck into him. And when it was with Dean, well, they liked to compete over who was the naughtiest boy.

 

Dean considered what would be happening then if he weren’t in a different fucking city right now – the thought only made him spit on his fingers to get more smooth friction in his frenzied strokes.

 

Just as he was about to rub his thumb over the over-sensitive head again, the dreaded word: _Stop_ touched his ears. He hardly believed it till Roman repeated it again, and Dean opened his eyes that had momentarily slipped shut.

 

“Hands at your sides. Just till I’m inside,” The oldest of the three ordered, a hazy smirk dancing across his plump, pink lips.

 

Dean slammed his pre-cum and saliva slickened hand onto his tainted bed sheets, feeling his knuckles turning white in his sexual and mental frustration. He knew Seth wasn’t bluffing when he warned about hang up if Dean didn’t follow orders or got too sassy. And like hell was he going to miss the end of this show.

 

“Good boy,” Seth muttered teasingly, already rolling off of Roman to let him reposition himself, the Samoan casting both of his legs on either side of the cell phone, which was staying wonderfully propped against the flat, wooden bed frame.

 

The ‘fuck you’ that was dangling at the end of Dean’s tongue was cut short upon seeing Seth climb back over Roman’s frame, this time on his knees and facing Dean again, just like how he had been when he’d stretched out before all this started happening. Difference here was Seth’s cock was free, practically jumping out at Dean’s face through the damn screen, while Roman slowly aligned his own dripping length with Seth’s well-worked entrance.

 

“Seeing all of this, Deano..?” Seth asked, swaying his hips tantalizingly for both Roman and Dean. As he moved his wet hole rubbed against Roman, and his cock bobbed in a way that had Dean reeling to wrap his mouth around it.

 

“Y..yeah… loud and clear,” Dean muttered in a daze, the tingling sensation in his stomach growing every second.

 

“Good…”

 

Roman sat up just enough to tangle his arms loosely about Seth’s torso, pulling his back against his chest.

 

“… You can cum when Daddy cums,” Roman said, voice low and clear, those words being the last things uttered before Roman thrust his hips upward in time with Seth pushing his ass right down into him. The pair of them were perfectly in sync even now, heartbeats probably in tandem as their long, broken moans melted together.

 

No matter how many times they’d done this, the initial thrust always managed to feel like it was their first time.

 

Dean knew just how sweet that feeling was, having been on the giving and receiving end of the action with either (or both) men many, many times.

 

Nothing compared to it, but being all alone in his hotel room meant he just had to make do; all while staring at the impossibly erotic sight of Roman fucking up into Seth’s lithe body with that back curved, knees spread wide, and hands reaching behind his head to clutch at Roman’s luscious locks of dark hair—Dean ravished every sensitive spot of his own he knew of.

 

He pressed two fingers against his perineum, groaning deep in his throat while his other hand squeezed around his swollen member, soon sucking sloppily on three fingers to ready them to finger his own, neglected entrance.

 

_“A-Ahg… feel so full, Daddy…”_

 

Dean bit down, hard, on his lower lip, pressing in the first finger into his tightness impatiently. He felt a jolt of pain, which was quickly washed over by the just-not-enough pleasure rippling through his body.

 

_“Always take me in so good, baby boy… s’ hot inside…”_

Dean felt his toes curling, the second and third fingers thrusting inside of his slickened hole, trying to match the pace of the hand he was fucking into and furthermore trying to match the pornographically uneven and raw pace of Seth and Roman.

 

Roman’s hands were roaming Seth’s front, pads of his fingers tracing along every whisp of hair there. Seth’s already short exhales paused for a moment when Roman’s thick fingers massaged against his perked nipples.

 

Seth gave Roman’s hair a sharp tug during the lewd little shiver that sparked through his spine, to which Roman grunted and bit down on the back of Seth’s left shoulder.

 

“Mm… look how beautiful our boy looks, all needy like that,” the Samoan said into Seth’s skin, this time quiet enough so only he could hear it. Seth smirked fleetingly, letting go of Roman’s hair in favor of curling a hand around the majority of his leaking member, rubbing it only a few times and being sure it was aimed toward the cam.

 

“Wish you were here, too, Dean… wanna put this in your ass while Daddy sets the rhythm…” the words were meant for Dean, but enticed Roman into giving a particularly hard thrust. “… would you like that, huh..?”

 

Dean growled, pressing the side of his head frustratedly into his pillow again, three fingers twisting and spreading inside himself in an effort to truly imagine Seth’s scenario.

 

“You really have to ask..?” Dean hissed, a finger finally grazing against his prostate. The cock ring around him only seemed to feel smaller. His red and bitten lips parted again to whine, and though he wanted to close his eyes in concentration he forced them to stay open, albeit half lidded, as not to miss a beat of the sight only he got to see tonight.

 

Roman nuzzled into Seth’s neck once more, his heated breaths heaving against Seth’s sweaty back; his nails raked against Seth’s chest, grazing over one of his nipples in a mixture of pain before going to soothe them between his middle and ring fingers.

 

It seemed as though every single limb of the three men was tingling somehow, numb and too-sensitive all at the same time, and none of them were quite sure when they became lost enough not to be able to tell who was moaning when or who was panting out which name, but the sensations were all building to one shared climax – Dean was not in the room with them, but it honest to god felt like he was. Just as Dean was staring at them, writhing and rutting into each other without shame, Roman and Seth were absolutely entranced by the curvature of Dean’s muscular but slim body as it shuddered and pleasured itself.

 

“Mng… hah… ‘M close-“ Roman mewed, raising his voice because of the fact his breathing had become erratic, and also because he knew he had to in order for Dean to hear him over the filthy slap of skin on skin resonating between his and Seth’s bodies.

 

“ _Fuck-”_ Roman punctuated, gripping tighter onto Seth’s hips while the man bounced faster on his lap, causing the bed to creak under the force of their love.

 

“Shit… h-hurry…” Dean pleaded, furrowing his brows as everything seemed to speed up, his aching cock feeling like it was literally about to burst if he wasn’t able to take off the damn cock ring the next moment. But he had to wait… wait until just the right time.

 

Suddenly a loud, breaking shout shot out from Seth, his walls clenching down desperately around Roman’s thickness when that perfect thrust pounded into his prostate for the nth time- Seth’s entire frame shook, mouth falling open and head falling back against Roman’s shoulder as he came first, his cum shooting out over his hand and peppering both his and Roman’s thighs.

 

Roman roared out a lewd groan, quickly telling Dean that he was tipping over, _finally_ giving the cue that Dean could release himself and let everything spill out.

 

Dean ripped off the cock ring as fast as he could manage, nearly fumbling but refusing to cum a second later than Roman did; Roman came buried deep inside of Seth, riding the wave of euphoria out and licked his lips in seeing Dean was doing the same— crying out into his pillow and staining the expanse of his otherwise empty bed. Seth savored the sight himself through the slits of his barely-open eyes, reclaiming all the air that he’d forgotten about.

 

It took at least a few minutes for the three men to come down from heaven, the corresponding actions being either reluctantly peeling their bodies apart or sluggishly resituating oneself in the real world to grab tissues to wipe off some mess.

 

When their minds had cleared of the fog of pure, unadulterated sex, Roman and Seth were lying back on their own pillows, looking up at the phone that Seth was holding over their faces—Dean was lying sideways, head propped up on one of his still slightly sticky hands.

 

“So how’d you enjoy that show?” Seth couldn’t help purring, tilting his head so that his hair further mixed into Roman’s.

 

“I’d have paid for that show if it cost my entire life savings. Or my damn soul.”

 

They chuckled at that exaggeration, but simultaneously knew Dean really wasn’t joking at all.

 

“We really are missing you, babe.” Roman reiterated, trying not to frown now after all that had just transpired. But as delightful as it had all been, of course, it was nothing compared to actually all being together… though the challenges of being apart did add a bit of healthy exhilaration.

 

“I know.” Dean jibed, eyelids dipping in fondness and… exhaustion.

 

“Well… if we’re making pay-per-views our special nights, and Royal Rumble is the next one we’ll all be together…” Seth started, side glancing Roman. “Then let’s make sure to plan something good.”

 

“Real good,” Dean said absently, trying to think of possibilities but failing to think of anything quite so vividly for the future when he was still reeling about the God-given gift that had already been graced upon him this night.

 

But it was briskly apparent that Seth and Roman had already talked it over.

 

“Maybe you check into our hotel room after the event and…”

 

“…we make that scene Seth mentioned become a reality?”

 

Oh, you mean the one about Seth fucking his ass while Roman fucked Seth and set their pace?

 

“Is that a yes or no question? Cause I’m pretty sure no should not be an answer.” Dean snorted, blowing the loose strands of hair from the bridge of his nose.

 

“That, and if you still have the energy you could even fuck Seth too.”

 

Dean swallowed.

 

“Or… if you’re good and Daddy’s feeling generous… you or Seth could fuck me,”

 

The words seemed foreign coming out of the big dog’s mouth but… shit, did they sound damn fine.

 

“That’s just a few suggestions. Maybes. But you can go ahead and consider them till then.” Roman smiled, ever-so-slowly, tracing his index finger along Seth’s collar bone. Seth grinned, lowering the phone closer to the both of their faces as his arm started to grow tired.

 

“Sweet dreams, Deano.” The Architect cooed, their faces all that could be seen in the camera now.

 

“I’ll be having much more than sweet dreams with all that to think about.” Dean mumbled, holding his own phone equally as close.

 

“See you soon.”

 

“Not soon enough.”

 

And they hung up, last images of one another’s lazily smiling faces fading away.

 

Dean rolled onto his belly, reaching over to turn out the bed-side lamp before hugging his arms around his pillow, slightly suffocating himself in reimagining Seth and Roman being there to fall asleep with. The last thing that touched his mind was:

 

_Royal Rumble just couldn’t come soon enough._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This will most likely have a second part, and yes, it will have everything to do with what the boys discussed at the end of their call ;)


End file.
